Sombra Del Pasado
by Nat Thorn
Summary: Cuando eres algo y no sabes porque te lo mantienes preguntando hasta hallar la respuesta por más que quienes la sean se nieguen a decírtela.


Disclaimer: el mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con los personajes y con el mundo.

Aviso: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"  
Les advierto también que no es exactamente la típica historia en la que están en una misión o algo por el estilo, es algo más…a mi modo._

* * *

Ser una cazadora de Artemisa es un asco, llevo diez años ¡DIEZ AÑOS! En este grupo de exploradoras aficionadas a cazar monstruos en ocasiones me pregunto en realidad por qué estoy en este grupo de locas, llevo también más de mil intentos de dejarlas a la vez que más de mil negaciones por parte de la diosa y alrededor de tres mil regaños por parte de la diosa por ser tan distraída y lesionar indirectamente a varias compañeras, perder armas en combate o estropearlas, "relacionarme"-solo son simples "Hola", mejor me hubiera ido de Amazona- con hombres ("el mayor delito"), no matar a un monstruo al momento de verlo-la solución a todo no es la guerra, algunos no son malos, lo sé porque ellos de hablan, no pregunto, tampoco me lo explico- y otras cosas más.

Mi nombre es Lila Leona Velásquez, soy una semidiosa, se supone que tengo veinte pero parezco de diez. No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a ser una cazadora, NADA, no sé si mi familia divina es mi padre o mi madre al igual que la mortal, prácticamente ni sé de mi misma, lo que sé lo he aprendido en estos diez años y créanme que aunque el tiempo ha sido mucho lo descubierto ha sido muy poco.

De las cazadoras con quién mejor me llevo es con Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa, Thals lleva alrededor de tres años con Artemisa; el resto de cazadoras me detesta por mis actos y por mi forma de ser.

A la única persona de mi pasado que recuerdo es a Quirón, son recuerdos vagos pero me dan la razón al pensar que él sabe más de mí que yo misma, por lo que escasamente puedo recordar sé que no fui la mejor persona en el pasado y si no estoy mal mi familia divina no es la mejor. Hace muchos años no veo a Quirón, ya que, es normal que cuando las demás cazadoras van Artemisa me mande a hacer una misión tonta para ocuparme y alejarme de saber algo más de mi preguntándole a Quirón. Hoy sin embargo no me ha mandado a nada, creo que es hora de saber algo más de mí misma.

Cuando llegamos al campamento no conté con que Thals me llevara directamente con su amiga Annabeth y el novio de esta: Percy. Ese chico me pareció bastante familiar no sé por qué pero me pareció ver por un momento a_ un chico de cabellos negros, ojos mar y piel pálida de unos tres años diciéndome  
-¡Lil, Lil!  
-tranquilo Aquaman, ya llegué del colegio  
-¿cómo te fue Leona?- me preguntó una mujer con apariencia amable  
-bien Sally, ¿quieres que lleve a Percy al parque?  
-no estaría mal, ¿Qué dices cariño?  
-¡LIL!- dijo asintiendo  
\- bien peque, espera me cambio y te llevo un rato al parque, nos vamos a divertir un rato y quizás compre helados azules- ante las últimas tres palabras sus ojos mar parecieron centellear alegría_

-¿Leona?- me dijo Thalía  
-¿eh?  
-Annabeth dijo que le encantaría trabajar en algunos planos contigo  
-bien, vamos

Luego de trabajar con Annabeth en varios planos por alrededor de una hora le dije que tenía que hablar con Quirón y ella asintió y siguió concentrada en los papeles, siendo sincera a esa chica le vienen a la mente unas estructuras geniales.

Caminé de la cabaña de Atenea a la casa grande, me sentí bastante bien, como si volviese a la rutina que llevaba años, pero en realidad no sabía si era cierto eso de que había estado muchos años en el campamento.

_-sabemos que no actuaste así por voluntad, la sangre de tu madre corre por tus venas y ella te puede controlar, pero aun así hiciste mucho daño a mortales y semidioses, incluso a los dioses y eso debe ser castigado, pero como no lo hiciste por voluntad propia tu castigo será unirte a las cazadoras de Artemisa por cien años por lo menos o cuando tu madre ya no te pueda controlar, para que sea más fácil borraremos tu memoria podrás ser libre cuando comiences a recordar_

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?, volví a sacudir la cabeza y seguí caminando hacia la casa grande. Cuando llegué vi al centauro con Dionisio jugando cartas.

-¡Quirón!- dije algo emocionada  
-L…Leona- dijo algo sorprendido  
-se supone que así me llamo, pero ahora no sé quién soy en realidad- respondí  
-una traidora- murmuró el dios  
-ven Leona- me acerqué- ¿ya comenzaste a recordar?- asentí- deberás comprender que tu pasado no es al mejor, trataremos este tema mejor adentro.

Estaba más que confundida, ¿entonces me convertí una cazadora para enmendar todo el daño que hice en un pasado? ¿Sabía ya Artemisa que estaba comenzando a recordar y por ello no me mandó a una misión aparte?

Recuerdo la primera misión como si fuera ayer. _Estaba en los bosques amazónicos de Colombia, mi misión era asesinar a un grupo de hidras que estaba destruyendo las cosechas de los nativos a la vez que dañaba la flora, asesinaba la fauna, asesinaba y aterrorizaba a los habitantes.  
Una vez las hallé estaba dispuesta a lanzarles flechas de fuego pero una voz en mi cabeza me dijo "¿por qué nos quieres matar?", me sorprendí, se supone que no hablan ni entienden pero aun así les respondí en voz alta "aterrorizan la población y destruyen el lugar, si aceptan irse a un lugar en el que no hagan esto… no las mataré, pero tienen que jurarlo por el Estigio" estas aceptaron y luego de jurarlo con unos raros sonidos se fueron. El resto de mis días para la misión los pasé como una indígena del Amazonas, me vestía como ellas, comía lo que ellas me decían, lo pasé de maravilla. Pero…ahí comenzó mi debilidad a la hora de matar monstruos, no todos son malos, solo se sientes algo solos y tienen miedo, atacan porque creen que les van a atacar._

Regresé a la realidad, Quirón hablaba sobre mi madre… Medusa. Al parecer Medusa y Poseidón engendraron una niña hace veintiséis años, sorpresa sorpresa: tengo veintiséis, conclusión: soy una cazadora desde los dieciséis. Esa niña soy yo, pero varios años después mi padre me dejó al cuidado de Sally Jackson, la madre de Percy y a los catorce mi madre me comenzó a manipular y me volví "un ser perverso".

A la semana volvió Artemisa y le pedí por última vez que me dejara retirarme, le conté que comenzaba a recordar y ella accedió a la vez que dijo "extrañaré tus desastres querida", dicho esto se dio media vuelta lista para irse con sus cazadoras, aproveché para despedirme de Thals y me fui a mi nueva cabaña: la de Poseidón.  
No comencé a sentir el cambio hasta la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté: parecía una chica de dieciséis. Percy me dijo "es raro verte así Lil, porque la última vez que te vi así tenía siete" me eché a llorar mientras nos dábamos un abrazo, perdí tanto tiempo, uno irrecuperable pero puedo hacer más momentos lindos, después de todo tengo otra oportunidad.


End file.
